Stranded In The Jungle
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When the Teen Titans have a victory walk after beating the H.I.V.E. five, they somehow get separated all in a huge sprawling jungle that happens to be near Jump City! Will they ever manage to get back together and escape from the jungle?
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded In The Jungle  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, another Teen Titans Go fanfic, based on what would happen if they were not only separated, but got lost in different parts of the same place. Freaky, ain't it?

* * *

The Teen Titans fought off the H.I.V.E. Five once again, having saved the day in Jump City as they all gave each other a high five, except Raven that is, but that's because she was Raven.

"Great going, gang!" Robin stated as he began walking towards the western direction. "Let's go have a victory walk to celebrate our victory over the H.I.V.E. five!"

"You read my mind!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a green gorilla, strutting with pride as he led the way. "Let's get walking!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed, pumping his mechanical arms as he laughed. "A power walk! I'm totally up for that!"

"Oh, it sounds fun!" Starfire exclaimed as she landed on the ground, walking on the street. "I finally get to use my legs!"

"Yeah, I'll walk." Raven commented as she was being sarcastic, floating in the air as the followed the other four Teen Titans. "...When I feel like it..."

The five kept on walking as they went through a giant, black colored building. However, upon going through the other side...

"All right, gang, let's see if we..." Robin started as he looked around, gawking as his smile faded. "...Huh?"

"What the?" Beast Boy gasped as he turned back into his regular human form, looking around. "Where did you guys go?"

"It seems as if we have been separated." Cyborg stated as he looked around, placing his hands on his hips as he looked around. "And we've been separated..."

"...In a jungle!" Starfire exclaimed as she placed her hands over her mouth. "With lions, tigers, and bears, _oh my!_"

"So we not only end up in a jungle," Raven stated as she glanced around the area. "But we seemed to have been parted."

Several seconds of silence. The five Teen Titans then all screamed in horror, having realized that they not only somehow ended up in a giant jungle, but they were separated from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was pacing back and forth as he was figuring out a way on how to reunite with the other four Titans.

"Okay, Robin, be cool. You might be separated now, but you can find a way back." Robin stated as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Now, what would Batman do..."

He continued pondering as he looked up, to see a couple of vines hanging before him, thinking of what to do.

* * *

Starfire was constantly flying through the jungle, being disappointed as she ended up back where she started.

"Oh, it is of no use!" Starfire exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "I am lost in this jungle of nightmares! I need to find my friends!"

Taking a deep breath, Starfire continued flying throughout the jungle, hoping that she would soon be reunited with the other four Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy was in a panic as he ran around, his hands on his face as he panicked. "Ahhh! I'm lost! Lost!"

He turned into a chipmunk, screaming as he ran up to a tree and pounded his head on it a couple of times, being buried underneath several bananas, poking his head out as he turned into a gorilla.

"You know what?" Beast Boy stated with a smile as he peeled one of the bananas, munching on it. "This might not be so bad after all!"

* * *

Raven smiled as she looked around, seeing and hearing no sighs of the other four Titans.

"Finally. I can finally be able to have some long needed peace and quiet." Raven happily stated as she began to meditate, closing her eyes as she floated in the air, reciting the words 'Azarath Mentrion Zinthos' to herself quietly.

* * *

Cyborg murmured as he looked around, his hands on his hips as he wondered what was the best option to take.

"Should I just wait for the others to find me and recharge, or should I blast this entire jungle...?" Cyborg asked himself as he shrugged. "Well, it's worth a try going with the latter."

He then had his right arm turn into a cannon, firing a powerful blue blast through the jungle, only for the blast to hit him right back, causing him to explode into various pieces of scrap metal.

"That... didn't work out as much as I wanted..." Cyborg coughed as he closed his eyes.


End file.
